powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Legendary Battle
Legendary Battle is the twentieth and final episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. It marks the appearance of the Legendary Rangers. And it marks the final appearance of the Armada Synopsis Emperor Mavro and what remains of his fleet fought relentlessly against the Power Rangers, who are weakened and have lost their Zords. In a final burst of heroism, they enter the final battle. Unexpectedly, at this moment every Power Ranger generation in existence arrives to assist them in battle. Through their combined efforts, they are able to destroy the Emperor and his fleet to once again save the Earth.http://blog.samuraicast.com/spoilers-final-power-rangers-super-megaforce-episodes/ Plot to be added Cast Rangers Main * Andrew Gray - Troy Burrows * John Mark Loudermilk - Noah Carver * Azim Rizk - Jake Holling * Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall * Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran * Cameron Jebo - Orion Cameo * Jason David Frank - Tommy Oliver * Selwyn Ward - T.J. Johnson * Patricia Ja Lee - Cassie Chan * Danny Slavin - Leo Corbett * Reggie Rolle - Damon Henderson * Melody Perkins - Karone * Sean Cw Johnson - Carter Grayson * Alison MacInnis - Dana Mitchell * Jason Faunt - Wesley Collins * Hector David, Jr. - Mike * Brittany Pirtle - Emily * Chris Auer - Robo Knight Allies * Geoff Dolan - Gosei * Estevez Gillespie - Tensou Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes for Legendary Battle: **Super Megaforce Red - Red Space Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - N/A **Super Megaforce Yellow - N/A **Super Megaforce Green - N/A **Super Megaforce Pink - N/A **Super Megaforce Silver - Super Megaforce Gold, Silver Space Ranger *Troy and Orion's morph into the Red and Silver Space Rangers in this episode may provide a subtle reference to Power Rangers in Space final episode "Countdown to Destruction". *As of this episode, the following Legendary Ranger Modes have not occurred in the series at some point: **Troy is the only Super Mega Ranger to not transform into a different-colored Ranger. **Orion, on his own, has never transformed into the Quantum Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger, Green Samurai Ranger, Omega Ranger, Solaris Knight, Mercury Overdrive Ranger and RPM Gold & RPM Silver on their own, nor Robo Knight. **None of the Super Mega Rangers have transformed into the Black, Blue, and Pink Space Rangers, any of the Lightspeed Rangers, the Time Force Rangers with the exception of Pink, and the Overdrive Rangers with the exception of Red. **There has been no single colored team Legendary Ranger Modes besides Red and Black. **Nobody transformed into Blue Senturion, Magna Defender, Shadow Ranger, Kat Ranger, White Mystic Ranger, Sentinel Knight, Black Lion Warrior, Green Chameleon Warrior, or Red Samurai Ranger ♀. Errors *During the beginning of the episode, when Troy gets up, a crew member is in the back on the phone. *When Noah, Gia, Jake, and Emma use the Super Mega Cannon, we can see the Keys of the Shadow Ranger, Female Red Samurai Ranger, Sentinel Knight, and White Mystic Ranger. This is due to using Gokaiger footage, as the Gokaigers used the DekaMaster, Princess Shinken Red, Great Sword Man Zubaan, and MagiMother Keys for the GokaiGalleon Buster. * RyuuRanger can be seen fighting alongside the Jungle Fury Red Ranger. ** However, he could actually be the original Red Ranger of the Legendary Squadron. ** FivePink is seen before the charge, but again it could be the original Pink Ranger of the Supersonic Rangers. ** ChangeGriffon and ChangeMermaid are seen beside the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers during the battle but, like the other two, they could be the originals Black and White Rangers of the Dragon Powers Rangers. * The White Mighty Morphin, Zeo Ranger V, and the Black Dino Thunder Ranger are briefly glimpsed in Japanese footage. Because these rangers are all Tommy, they cannot be on the battlefield at the same time as the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger. *The Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger has a skirt in US footage when she didn't originally. (It's likely the producers mixed up the original suit with the one worn by Gia Moran/Luka Millfy when they morphed into the Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger/TigerRanger. *Titanium Ranger's mouthpiece is visible, when it should be behind his visor. *During the aftermath of the battle, the silver stripe on the Green Ranger's helmet can be briefly seen when Tommy walks up to the Rangers. Notes *Almost every past Ranger appears in this episode. For a full list, see Legendary Rangers. *This episode marks the only time Orion ever morphs into Super Megaforce Silver using "Go Go Megaforce!" This is probably for the sake of consistency. *Damon, Karone, Mike, and Emily have no lines in this episode. See also References Category:Anniversary Specials Category:Season Finales Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode